De Braços bem Abertos
by Lira McKinnon
Summary: Divagações de uma mente doentia (a minha). E sobre quem? Sobre ELE... Sinceramente, ele me fascina. Descrição compilada em um período crítico.


**N/A:** Pois bem, como eu sei que pelos próximos dias eu vou me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo, e tentar matar qualquer ser vivo que me aparecer pela frente, eu vou aproveitar isso e escrever um pouco sobre esse cara aí, visto que terei mais facilidade de lidar com pensamentos sombrios.

**Disclaimer:** O personagem não me pertence, tampouco o local citado.O quenão reconhecerem das histórias da J.K., então é pq é meu. Nada de fins lucrativos (infelizmente). Não tenho direitos pra isso.

* * *

**De Braços bem Abertos**

O vento açoitava seus cabelos e fazia as folhas secas das poucas árvores do local se soltarem, voando desgovernadas para qualquer outro local. O céu enegrecia cada vez mais. Deus resolvera liberar toda a sua ira. Sobre ele. Sobre o rapaz parado sob a tempestade torrencial. Sua cabeça estava erguida, porém, mantinha os olhos fechados. As grossas gotas d'água castigavam sua pele muito pálida. Ele parecia querer sentir fundo esse castigo. Pingos se acumulavam na curvatura da boca avermelhada e nos cílios longos e escuros. Os cabelos muito negros e lisos caíam molhados sobre sua testa, e chegavam a alcançar a ponta do nariz reto. Mantinha a postura ereta e os punhos cerrados, como se estivesse sendo forçado para frente por uma força invisível, mas não quisesse ceder. Queria continuar lutando. Ele sentia todos os músculos de seu corpo retesados. Suas costas doíam do esforço que fazia para manter os braços atrás de si mesmo. A pele de seu peito parecia querer rasgar-se. As gotas continuavam a machucar sua pele. Seu tórax nu ardia.

Ele vestia calças pretas. Calças pretas que já estavam encharcadas, e sapatos bem engraxados, agora, enlameados. Uma camisa branca e um amontoado de tecido negro e verde escuro jaziam pouco atrás dele, sobre a grama seca. O terreno pedregoso não parecia querer que nada além de mato e pouca vegetação rasteira crescesse. Ele continuou de olhos fechados. Mas agora tinha os braços abertos. As mãos relaxadas, e os braços bem abertos. De braços bem abertos.

O único som que se ouvia era o barulho cadenciado da chuva assolando o chão. Vez ou outra podia ouvir um trovão mais além. Privando-se da visão, ele podia perceber que seus outros sentidos estavam mais aguçados. Aos poucos, foi capaz de distinguir cada gota que lhe tocava o corpo sem piedade. Sentia o frio que envolvia seu tronco descoberto, e a sensação gélida em torno de suas pernas. Insensível a isso, ele concentrou-se em ouvir toda e qualquer manifestação de vida, além da sua própria respiração leve. Além das folhas voando, e do vento assoviando por entre as árvores secas, ele teve a nítida impressão de ouvir as vozes alegres e despreocupadas das pessoas no castelo. Hogwarts ficava a cerca de duas milhas da montanha onde ele estava. Mas ele sabia poder ouvir as conversas no Salão Principal, e as risadas divertidas nas salas comunais de cada uma das quatro casas. Ouvia uma poção borbulhar em um caldeirão aceso. Ouvia o retinir dos talheres de prata nos pratos de ouro, e ouvia até mesmo o arranhar de penas em pergaminhos. Indiferente à qualquer um desses ruídos, continuou a sentir a chuva.

Mas um som destoou da melodia humana vinda do castelo. Um grito. Um grito de horror cortou aquele crepúsculo invisível sob as nuvens carregadas como uma espada dilacerando a carne. Foi o que ele sentiu. Dor. Dor ao ouvir tamanha demonstração de medo, que acabou tão bruscamente quanto começou. Pela primeira vez em algumas horas, abriu os olhos. Não os abriu rapidamente. Executou o comando de liberar sua visão com uma lentidão dolorosa. As pálpebras semicerradas deixavam à vista um brilho intenso. Finalmente pôde ver o mundo. A primeira coisa que entrou em seu campo de visão foram as nuvens carregadas e cinzentas, agora desprovidas de qualquer vestígio de luz solar. Aqueles olhos abriram-se. Permitiram que sua cor fosse revelada. Mas, havia cor? Olhos de vidro. Eram como se fossem de vidro. Um cristal delicado, resistente, no entanto. Uma suave cor azulada destacava-se na região próxima à pupila. Por um momento, angústia e desespero povoaram aqueles olhos. Por uma fração de segundo, foram dominados, preenchidos pela desolação.

Mas foi fugaz. Passageiro, como tudo na vida. Logo, toda aquela dor e tristeza foram substituídas por uma raiva incandescente. E não voltariam a habitar aqueles olhos. Pelo menos, não por um longo tempo. O que havia agora, era um brilho insano, que emprestava àqueles olhos cristalinos uma tonalidade suavemente avermelhada. Como o resto de vinho que permanece no fundo da taça, após uma longa noite de insônia e bebedeira. Pupilas cor de sangue. E era sangue. Sangue o que lhe escorria dos olhos, percorrendo a face branca, contornando seus traços regulares e bonitos, até ser empurrado e misturado à água da chuva, contaminando seu tronco, manchando seu peito e pescoço claros de vermelho. Sangue misturado. Mestiço. Ele era mestiço. Nunca fora bom o suficiente. Teve que mostrar. Mostrar que era capaz. Odiá-los da mesma maneira que eles lhe odiavam. Os repugnava, não por serem mestiços, mas por serem quem eram. Odiava todo o esforço que tivera que fazer até ali, apenas para mostrar que era melhor que todos eles. Era muito mais que eles. Os odiava. Odiava a si mesmo. Odiava aqueles malditos seres inferiores. Como seu pai. Pai. Não era seu pai. O rejeitou. Não era seu pai. O pôs em um orfanato, para viver entre aqueles que tanto odiava. Mas ele tinha o nome daquele homem. A ele fora dado o nome de quem o rejeitou. Não aceitaria. Sentia desprezo. Raiva. Ódio. Aquele era o único sentimento que poderia crescer dentro de sua alma agora.

Estava tudo perdido. Sentiu no momento daquele grito. Era tarde demais. Tudo estava acabado. Sua vida acabara-se, e ele não tinha mais nada a perder. Agora, era vencer, ou morrer. Se fosse para morrer, que morresse lutando. Era um lutador. Era persistente. Tinha seus ideais, e morreria por eles, se necessário. Queria se vingar de todos aqueles que um dia já haviam lhe machucado. De todos aqueles que o rejeitaram, fazendo com que ele acreditasse que era realmente uma escória. Um nada. Mas agora ele sabia. Era melhor que todos eles. E já provara. Era melhor. Superior. Sempre seria. Sentindo a chuva, que aumentara sensivelmente, Tom Riddle continuou ali. Em pé, sobre a grama morta e molhada. De braços bem abertos.

* * *

**N/A 2:** De acordo com o sumário, são mesmo divagações de uma mente doentia. Podem imaginar o que quiserem. Aquele grito, nem eu mesma sei de quem era. Só quis passar que Tom tinha sentimentos. Pôde se condoer por alguém. Ele não foi sempre um assassino frio. Mas apenas queria vingança. Bah, tirem as conclusões que quiserem. Não vou me meter. (deu pra perceber que eu adoro pontos finais? -.-') 


End file.
